Omokage
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hao hubiera decidido llevarse a Yoh con él desde su nacimiento? ¿Anna es elegida por el clan Asakura como la indicada para derrotar al amo del fuego? Una misión que parece fácil para ella, se verá alterada cuando le surjan sentimientos por el hermano de su enemigo, Asakura Yoh, y que el mismo Hao comience a tener sentimientos por ella. YohXAnnaXHao
1. Prólogo

**Ya hice un One-shot… Pero este es mi primer fic de Shaman King! Yo y mis ideas locas XD Jajaja ojalá que sea de su agrado (: Comencemos con el prólogo!**

Prólogo: _Nosotros dos._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¿Acaso quieres perder al bebé en medio de tu conmoción?_

_Asakura Keiko calló, tratando de calmarse._

_La risa que resonaban en las mentes de los presentes los estremeció de pies a cabeza._

"_Es como dice… Esa es una importante mitad. Pensar que el cuerpo que quería sería de gemelos… Esta debe ser una prueba que se me ha impuesto en esta era…"_

_El bebé abrió los ojos, mostrando cierta malicia en ellos_.

"_Mi otra mitad… Escogerá pronto el camino para ser Rey. Aun así, ganaré un enorme poder cuando venga por él. Asegúrate de traerlo bien"_

_Sin más, el espíritu de fuego se llevó a la criatura sin provocar más destrozos de los que ya había hecho, sin embargo… El tiempo no estaría muy tranquilo… Porque Hao tenía un plan en mente._

_._

_._

_._

— _Lo siento. Yo soy el responsable de todo esto. — Imploraba el anciano arrodillado. — Si no hubiera dudado en ese momento, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

— _Por favor, levántese honorable suegro. — Pidió con voz suave el hombre vendado. — Por mí no se preocupe. Además, todos dudamos del mismo modo. Parece que matar a un bebé no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente. Además, si en verdad existe lo que llamamos destino, quisiera creer en él con todo mi corazón._

—… _En ese momento…— Habló Keiko. — Si mi padre hubiera perdido su humanidad…_

— _Entonces este bebé no hubiera sobrevivido._

—… _Destino. — Yohmei cerró los ojos. — Claro que, si lo pensamos de otro modo… Si este niño es, como dice Hao, su otra mitad… Quiere decir que puede poseer el mismo poder que tiene Hao. — Planteó. Comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas. — No se puede escapar del destino. Este niño sufrirá a causa de nosotros, pero debemos hacernos responsables. Este niño es… Nuestra esperanza. — Miró al gemelo de Hao, que dormía profundamente en los brazos de su madre._

"_¡Qué equivocado estás, Asakura Yohmei!"_

_Todos alzaron sus vistas al techo para visualizar al espíritu de fuego cargando al pequeño Hao en sus brazos. Era intocable por el momento._

— _¡HAO!_

—… _¿Por qué…?_

"_¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Eso ibas a decir? Eso es muy simple…"_

_Todos se pusieron en guardia. Mikihisa colocó a su hijo y a su esposa detrás de él._

"_Dije que lo trajeras bien… Hiciste un buen trabajo, Keiko… Sin duda es mi otra mitad."_

— _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES, ASAKURA HAO?!_

"_Tranquilo, Yohmei… No vine a causar escándalo… Bueno, tal vez no tanto."_

— _Ve sin rodeos. — Ordenó el padre de ambos gemelos._

"_Bueno, dije que pronto vendría por mi otra mitad. A decir verdad, prefería tenerlo en mi poder cuando me enfrentara a él… Pero me traería un poco de problemas… Así que… ¿Por qué no mantenerlo a mi lado desde un principio?"_

— _¡¿Cómo?!_

_El fuego se hizo presente en la habitación, alarmando a todos. Keiko abrazó con fuerza al bebé que tenía en sus brazos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de valentía. Eso enorgulleció a Hao, definitivamente los Asakura fueron dignos de derrotarlos._

_Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que fueran enemigos._

_El Espíritu de Fuego cargó a Hao de un brazo mientras que con el otro, utilizaba sus garras para realizar unos profundos cortes en el brazo de la mujer, que gritó y en un descuido, soltó a la criatura. El espíritu acompañante de la criatura lo agarró con su brazo libre y se elevó hasta ya no poder ser alcanzado de distancia por ninguno._

"_No se preocupen… Las llamas no los matarán, a menos de que no les importe morir"._

_Dicho esto, destruyó un poco el techo para salir, escuchando el grito desgarrador de Asakura Keiko._

— _¡NO! ¡YOH!_

"_Yoh, ¿eh?"_

_Abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a su otra mitad, que estaba envuelto por esas mantas manchadas con un poco de sangre._

"_Ese es el nombre de mi otra mitad… Y en este vida… Mi hermano menor"._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Un niño de ahora 6 años cumplidos, miraba el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa, recordando ese momento. A su alrededor estaban unos cuantos hombres hablando entre ellos mientas cenaban, pero él no había probado bocado alguno…

¿Por qué?

Muy simple.

— ¡Niiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaan!

Se giró para ver a su otra mitad, que corría hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ropas. Hao poseía un poncho de estrellas claro, y unos pantalones comunes y corrientes. En cambio su hermano, traía una camisa blanca de talla grande, ocultando sus manos con las mangas largas y unos pantalones rojos con sandalias marrones. El cabello de ambos tenían el mismo largo.

— Tardaste un poco, Yoh.

— ¡Lo siento, nii-san!— Se rió esté con sinceridad.— Pero quería dártelos.

— ¿Dármelos?— Claro que sabía que le tenía un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo conocía muy bien.

— ¡Puedes leer la mente! No es divertido que lo esconda.— Suspiró. — Ten. Feliz cumpleaños, nii-san.

Hao sonrió con verdadera sinceridad cuando El Niño le extendió un par de pendientes plateados con una estrella de diseño dentro de la forma redonda de estos.

— Sé que te gustan mucho las estrellas, nii-san.— se rió nuevamente.— Es por eso que supe que te gustarían.

—...— Prefirió no decir nada. Convivir con su hermano... Debía admitir que le gustaba, pero no cambiaba el hecho de lo que el destino le deparaba. Y él...

Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a buscar bajo sus ropas algo.

— No esperes más regalos de mi parte, Yoh.— Dijo con una sonrisa.—Este será el primer y único regalo que te de en tu vida, así que más te vale no romperlo ni descuidarlo, se ajusta al tamaño de la cabeza, así que te durarán mucho.

Yoh inclinó la cabeza sin comprender, hasta que vio que su hermano mayor le extendía un reproductor musical con unos auriculares naranjos. El pequeño soltó un sonoro gritó de alegría y los cogió.

— ¡Muchas gracias, nii-san! ¡Los cuidaré por el resto de mi vida!

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo al amo del fuego. Si bien leía pensamientos, le llegaban sentimientos ajenos, nunca podría descifrar las acciones improvisadas de Yoh. Definitivamente era su otra mitad, tan impredecible...

— Ya basta, Yoh.— Le regañó con voz suave mientras el espíritu de fuego aparecía y empujaba al menor, haciéndolo caer el suelo.

— ¡Ay, nii-san! ¡Eres muy malo!— Se quejó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Hao sólo se rió. Yoh tenía un gran camino que recorrer para estar a su nivel.

— Como digas, soy malo.— Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba para comer.

— No, nii-san.— Se levantó y lo siguió.— Estaba bromeando. Tú eres la mejor persona del mundo.— Se colocó a su lado y le sonrió nuevamente.— ¡Por mi nii-san... Yo haré cualquier cosa!

Las facciones del pequeño Hao mostraron por una fracción de segundo, dolor.

Haría cualquier cosa.

Como la madre de su primera vida...

Que sacrificó su vida y fue asesinada en frente de sus ojos.

¿Yoh llegaría también a esos extremos?

Le restó enseguida importancia. Pues, él daría su vida para hacerlo a él más fuerte y de esa forma, sería el Shaman King.

Solo eso.

Todo estaba planeado. No habría error de ello.

_Continuará..._

**Qué les pareció? Muy raro? No lo sé, es una idea bastante loca Dx Aunque les digo que si van a seguir esta historia, les ruego que tengan paciencia, tengo muchos fics que terminar y el condenado colegio DX**

**ojalá que les haya gustado!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Nos veremos pronto, buenas personas

**LES DIGO ENSEGUIDA! No podré actualizar muy seguido por dos razones:**

**1.- El computador que estoy ocupando no es mío, es de mi mamá, y no me deja usarlo con frecuencia…**

**2.- En cuanto a mi propio computador… Sufrió un severo accidente y está en estado de coma XD No sé si lo podré volver a utilizar, recen a que sí, porque hay muchos capítulos de fics que yo iba a subir, así que escribirlos de nuevo no es lo mío, y me saldrá horrible, esperemos que todo esté bien en el futuro!**

**Por cierto, sé que el prólogo fue jodidamente corto, no es mi estilo escribir cosas tan cortas, pero así son mis prólogos y epílogos, así que no se preocupen, así serán al principio o al final, ok?**

**Bueno, vayamos al capítulo!**

Capítulo 1: _Nos veremos pronto, buenas personas._

Se lavó la cara cerca de la cascada. El lugar era realmente frío, y eso necesitaba. Sus mejillas, nariz y ojos ardían de la irritación. Había llorado mucho… ¿Cómo rayos se devolvería para buscar a su hermano mayor en tal estado? Estaba hecho un desastre… Su cabello, que hasta hace unas horas estaba parejamente largo, tenía algunos mechones cortados de forma realmente dispareja, tenía rastros de sangre en la sien derecha de su cabeza y también en la comisura de la boca. Podía jurar que tenía moretones en los costados de su cuerpo y en el abdomen. Si bien era fuerte, no cambiaba el hecho de que solo era un niño de 10 años, tampoco podía controlar bien su espíritu acompañante, tenía un rango demasiado bajo y eso había decepcionado a Hao.

—… Nii-san…— Sollozó. — Lo siento… No lo volveré a hacer… ¡Quiero volver! ¡Encuéntrame, nii-san!

.

.

.

_-H-a-c-e—U-n-a-s—H-o-r-a-s—E-n—L-a—M-a-ñ-a-n-a-_

— _¡Estoy cansado! — Exclamó._

— _Pues con mayor razón, trabaja más duro._

_¡¿Cómo carajos podía?! Ambos estaban colgados de cabeza en una rama gruesa de un gran árbol, agarrados de las piernas. Estuvieron dos horas haciendo abdominales de esa forma, mientras el espíritu de fuego atacaba al desobediente espíritu de Yoh, que solo se defendía porque él lo deseaba, no porque el menor se lo ordenara._

— _¡Pero…! ¡No puedo!_

— _Si dices que no puedes, no lo lograrás. Si piensas lo contrario, encontrarás la…-_

_Fue interrumpido cuando las torpes piernas de su hermano se soltaron de la rama, provocando que este cayera, aunque claro, no sin antes agarrar el cabello de su hermano para finalmente hacer que Hao se soltara ante el doloroso jalón._

— _¡Mierda!_

_Se rompió la concentración e Yoh cayó de bruces al suelo, mientras que el espíritu de fuego salvaba a su amo. El mayor se quejó levemente ante el cruel maltrato de su "hermanito". Suspiró al verlo ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y sollozó._

— _Estabas a punto de lograrlo, Yoh._

— _Por poco, Yoh-sama. — Aparecen tres jóvenes._

— _Gracias…— Agradeció débilmente a las Hana-Gumi. Miró a su hermano. — ¡Nii-san! Ahora… ¿Nii-san?_

_Hao estaba realmente serio, mirando los alrededores en un aire ausente. Caminó hacia él para quedar frente a frente, llamando su atención._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Hoy estás muy raro, nii-san. — Inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Te molesta el frío?_

— _¿De verdad crees que es eso? — Se rió mientras el espíritu de fuego perseguía al menor que había salido corriendo._

— _¡Waaaah! ¡Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! — Se quejó._

— _Solo bromeaba. — Con un chasquido de dedos, hizo desaparecer a su espíritu. Yoh suspiró de alivio y lo miró. — Solo sentía unas extrañas presencias en el monte Osore, es todo._

—… _¿Monte Osore? ¿Estamos cerca de él? — El mayor asintió. — ¡Wah! ¡Entonces…! ¡Debe haber un pueblo cerca de aquí! ¡Vamos a saludar!_

_Los aliados de los Asakura que estaban alrededor, se pusieron rígidos ante la petición del niño, incluso el mismo Hao borró su sonrisa ante esas palabras._

—… _¿Qué?_

— _¡Quiero mostrarles que eres la persona más amable del mundo! ¡Vamos, nii-san! — Se acercó a él tratando de jalar su brazo, sin embargo el mayor se zafó con violencia del agarre, sorprendiendo a Yoh. —… ¿Nii-san?_

—… _No puedes ir, Yoh. — Sonrió con neutralidad. — Nadie de nosotros puede hacerlo._

— _¿Por qué? ¡Habrá gente y podremos hacer muchos amigos! — Le alentó, pero la expresión en los ojos de Hao se volvió más severa._

— _Son humanos. No te recibirán…— Caminó en dirección de la cueva en la que se escondían. En los alrededores, había gente Asakura, eso también le molestaba, y sentía un gran furyoku que no era ninguno de su familia, pero era cercano a ellos… Y no podía concentrarse en leer mentes por alguna razón._

— _¡Pero nosotros también somos humanos!_

_Hao se detuvo._

"_**Si deseas exterminar a todos los humanos, está bien. Pero el hecho que eso sea lo que estás pensando hacer, es la mejor prueba de que tú también eres solo un humano."**_

—…— _Miró seriamente a sus seguidores, que al verlo, comprendieron que quería privacidad con su hermano. Todos se retiraron, dejando a los gemelos solos._

"_**Así que adiós… Humano."**_

_Se giró a ver a Yoh, que había apretado los labios. Pudo leer su mente._

— "_Creo que no debí decir eso…"_

— _Tienes razón. — Contestó a su pensamiento con una sarcástica sonrisa. — No debiste._

—… _Lo siento…-_

— _¿Qué ves de similar en los humanos y nosotros, los shamanes?_

—… _Pues… Todo._

_Borró su sonrisa nuevamente al fruncir el ceño. No mentía, su mente, como siempre, tan llena de sinceridad comenzaba a molestarle._

—… _Aún no sabes lo que es ser un shaman y un estúpido ser humano._

—… _Hablas como si fuéramos superiores a ellos._

— _Porque lo somos. — Volvió a sonreír con sorna. — No lo entendiste, no lo entiendes, y no lo entenderás hasta que lo vivas, pero no puedo permitirlo._

—… _Pero yo…_

— _¡No hay peros! — Elevó la voz._

_Entonces perdió la paciencia cuando sintió por primera vez en Yoh miedo hacia él. ¡Como repudiaba esa emoción! Lo odiaba y le daba asco. ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo comprendía?! Apretó los puños mientras el fuego rodeo en un círculo a ambos, eso provocó más ira en Hao al sentir más terror en la esencia de Yoh._

— _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios me temes?!_

— _¡Te equivocas!_

— _¡NO ME MIENTAS! — Gritó. — ¡Puedo leer tu mente! ¡Estás aterrado!_

— _¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir el llanto. — ¡No es así! Es cierto que tengo miedo, ¡pero no es hacia ti, nii-san…!— Tembló. —… "Tengo miedo de saber qué pasó contigo para que pienses así." — Pensó._

_Repentinamente las llamas desaparecieron, dejando un círculo negro a su alrededor por el lugar chamuscado, aunque después sería cubierto por la nieve… O eso esperaba._

_Yoh miraba con los ojos llorosos a Hao, que le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa. Seguía sin acostumbrarse al gran amor que su hermano le tenía, y lo peor era que rechazarlo le daba una gran pena. Él solo era una parte de él, nada más… Pronto se despediría de él y… Él podría ser el Shaman King._

—… _¡Eres un tonto, nii-san! — Gritó mientras salía corriendo._

_Yoh corrió sin rumbo. Incluso leyendo sus pensamientos, ¡¿qué le pasaba a Hao?! ¡¿Por qué no entendía como antes?! Creía plenamente que los humanos y los shamanes podrían vivir felizmente entre todos, pero…_

"_¿Mm?"_

_Alzó la vista al oír un ruido. Pero… ¿Cuándo cayó al suelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Miró un espíritu en frente de él, mirándolo con suma curiosidad y algo de sorpresa._

—… _¿Neko?_

_Sí, era el espíritu de un gato, vestido y una pipa en su boca. Se sentó torpemente en frente de él, pues era realmente pequeño y llegó a su estatura ante el movimiento._

—… _¿Quién eres?_

"… _¿Y usted?"_

—… _¡Qué hostil! — Se quejó con una mueca. — Soy Asakura Yoh._

_El nekomata abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa. El castaño no entendía su reacción, pero al parecer este se recompuso y optó una expresión más formal._

"… _Mi nombre es Matamune, ancestro de los gatos, Yoh-san."_

—… '_San', 'sama'… ¿Por qué me tratan con tanto respeto? Es muy bochornoso. — Se sonrojó levemente. El gato sonrió. —… ¿Qué hace un espíritu como tú vagando así?_

"_A decir verdad, estoy buscando a alguien."_

— _¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Yo acabo de escaparme, así que te ayudaré. — Se rió._

"_Escaparse, ¿dijo?"_

— _Así es…— Sonrió con tristeza. —… Tuve… Una pequeña pelea con mi hermano… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Vamos! ¿A quién buscas?_

"…_Busco a una niña de su edad, Yoh-san. Tiene el cabello claro y corto."_

—… _Mm… No la he visto, pero te ayudaré. Puedes detectar mi presencia con facilidad, ¿no? — El nekomata asintió. — Bien, tú irás hacia el bosque y yo al pueblo y al monte Osore._

"_Pero…"_

— _¡Nos vemos!_

_El joven siguió corriendo, dejando al espíritu atrás. Al menos podría interactuar con gente que no fueran los seguidores de Hao. Borró enseguida su sonrisa al mirar los alrededores del lugar. Habían demasiados destrozos. Casas caídas, lugares deshabitados..._

_¿Qué había pasado? _

_Entonces lo notó, unos cuantos demonios rompiendo las casas e hiriendo gente. ¿Demonios?_

—… _Son onis, ¿verdad? — Se preguntó a sí mismo. Hao le había hablado de ellos cuando tenía ocho años._

— _¡La atrapamos!_

— _¿Eh?_

_Se giró ante el ruido… Solo para horrorizarse ante la vista. Unos chicos mucho más grandes que él, arrastraban a una niña rubia del cabello, hasta soltarla y azotar con violencia su cabeza contra el suelo._

— _¡Cuando sales, solo causas problemas! — Pateó su estómago._

— _¡Muérete! — Pisó con fuerza la cabeza de la niña._

— _¡Hija del demonio!_

_Yoh no podía comprenderlo, su inocente mente era incapaz de comprender tal violencia… ¿Por qué le hacían daño? ¿Qué había hecho como para causar tal ira en esos tipos? En esos…_

_Humanos._

_Acaso… ¿Esa era la diferencia entre los humanos y los shamanes?_

—… _¡Basta! — Corrió hacia la escena que estaba a un par de metros de él. — ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Es solo una niña!_

_La aludida alzó débilmente la cabeza, para mostrar su rostro bañado de sangre, causando más temor en el Asakura menor. La niña tenía ojos ámbares… Eran muy lindos. ¿Por qué le hacían daño a una chiquilla como ella?_

_Un momento… Cabellos claros… De su misma edad…_

—… "_¿Esta es la niña que estará buscando Matamune?"_

— _¡¿Por qué te metes, mocoso?!_

— _No pareces de por aquí… De seguro eres nuevo aquí._

—… _¿Eh? — Miró hacia arriba a los tres mastodontes que tenía cerca._

— _¡Esta es Kyoyama Anna! ¡Y es la hija de un demonio! ¡Debemos alejarnos de ella! ¡O tal vez matarla! Claro, lo haríamos de no ser porque esa estúpida mujer de Asakura Kino nos detiene cada vez que tratamos._

—… "_¿Asakura?" — Se extrañó. Nunca creyó que hubiera tanta gente con su apellido en común. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando eso, pues notó como se formaban nuevos onis alrededor de esos tres. — ¡Corran!_

— _Parece que ya entendiste que esta…-_

— _¡No! — Negó con la cabeza. — ¡Hay demonios aquí! ¡Corran!_

_Los adolescentes miraron a su alrededor extrañados. _

_Yoh palideció… ¿No podían verlos? ¿Él era el único en verlos? Miró de reojo a la rubia, que también se había puesto rígida ante la presencia de los demonios… Ella podía verlos._

— _Vaya, vaya, vaya…— Se rieron._

— _Parece que encontramos a otro fenómeno que puede ver demonios…_

—…— _Abrió los ojos como platos._

"_**Son humanos. No te recibirán…"**_

—… "_Nii-san…"— Retrocedió torpemente. Tenía muy claro lo que le iban a hacer… Tanto a él como a esa joven._

_Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pisar el pie de uno de los tres sujetos, pasó bajo las piernas de ellos, tiró a la rubia de un jalón y comenzaron a correr mientras el chico mayor se quejaba de dolor._

— _¡ESPEREN!_

— _¡SOLO HAY DEMONIOS AQUÍ! ¡HAY QUE MATARLOS!_

_Yoh solo aceleró el paso, a tal grado de arrastrar violentamente a la niña que iba detrás de él. Giró su cabeza para mirarla, notó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría… Se detuvo un poco y la subió a su espalda mientras seguía corriendo. No esperaba que ella dijera algo, su prioridad era salvarla. Subió las incontables escaleras de un lugar que desconocía._

—… _¿Qué haces? Este lugar…— La escuchó hablar por primera vez._

— _¿Eh? — Al subir el último escalón se detuvo para mirarla de reojo y recuperar el aire perdido por el gran esfuerzo._

—… _Este lugar es…— Jadeó. —… El Monte Osore._

_Yoh se tensó de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto las presencias tenebrosas que habitaban en aquella dirección en la que corrió? Se insultó mentalmente por ello. Dejó sentada en el suelo a la rubia y se quitó su abrigo para cubrirla y abrigarla del frío._

— _Eres un idiota. — Le habló de forma tosca._

—… _Perdón. — Se sonrojó apenado. Todo era su culpa. —… "Ahora esos sujetos nos atraparán…"_

— _Solo llegarán hasta la entrada, no se atreverán a avanzar más._

—…— _Le miró sorprendido. Él no había dicho nada más. —… Ya veo… Pero, ¿cómo regresarás a casa? Hace frío y podrías enfermarte._

— _No necesito de tu lástima._

— _¡No es lástima! ¡Es preocupación! — Le corrigió con un puchero. — ¡Matamune te está buscando…! Aunque…— Miró el suelo. — No entiendo por qué no viene aquí._

— _Este lugar es muy peligroso para los espíritus sin hogar como él. Estos se reúnen porque este lugar conecta el mundo de los vivos con el infierno._

—… _Vaya…— Entonces se hizo una gran pregunta en su mente. ¿Acaso no...?—… Huh…-_

— _No. — Le contestó. — No me extraña que conozcas a Matamune._

—… _¿Por qué?_

— _No es tu problema. — Apartó sus ojos de él._

_Yoh se sentó en frente de ella y como tenía una camisa de talla más grande, utilizó sus mangas para tocar el rostro de la rubia. Esta se giró y le miró con advertencia._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Solo limpiaré tu cara._

_Antes de que esta replicara, utilizó la tela de sus mangas para limpiar la sangre que se había escurrido por todo el rostro de la niña. Cuando denotó bien su rostro, se ruborizó de golpe. Sintió la suave piel aún traspasando la tela de su piel pálida, de unos bellos ojos ámbares que brillaban como el oro fundido y unos delgados y bonitos labios maltratados._

—… _Wow…— Se rió. —… Huh… Eres muy bonita._

_Vio cómo sus pupilas se dilataban de la sorpresa y su rostro enrojecía levemente. Él simplemente volvió a reírse, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la niña frunció notoriamente el ceño, luego de unos largos segundos, se escucharon unas voces en las escaleras._

— _¿Entraron allí?_

— _¡Esperemos a que salgan y los agarramos!_

_Yoh y la rubia se miraron con cierto terror. El castaño veía difícil seguir corriendo por otros rumbos. No conocía la zona, su hermano de seguro no pensaba ir por él y al parecer el monte bloqueaba su presencia para que Matamune lo sintiera, sin mencionar lo peligroso que era el lugar para el nekomata. La linda niña estaba herida, demasiado para que sus inocentes ojos pudieran tolerar, así que solo optó por una cosa._

—… _¡¿Estás loco?!_

_Miró una vez más con sorpresa a la niña, que nuevamente supo lo que pensaba. Así que finalmente lo había descubierto. Sonrió._

— _Reishi. — Contestó este simplemente. La joven palideció. — No te preocupes, no te tengo miedo. — Le contestó sinceramente. — Solo me llevé una gran sorpresa._

—…

— _La persona más importante para mí también posee esa habilidad… Y la quiero mucho. — Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. — Quién sabe. Tal vez logre quererte tanto como a esa persona. — Caminó en dirección hacia las escaleras, ocultando el calor de sus mejillas por decir algo tan honestamente bochornoso. — Yo los distraeré y los llevaré a la cascada que está por aquí cerca, tú escapa y ve a casa. — La miró por última vez. — ¡Nos vemos!_

_Dicho esto, dio un salto para ahorrarse el bajar las escaleras, escuchando el grito de la niña que lo llamaba por su nombre. _

_. . ._

_De un ágil movimiento, cayó arrodillado al suelo, sorprendiendo al trío que los estuvo buscando. El pelinegro que parecía ser el líder de los otros dos que tenían el cabello castaño, sonrió con malicia._

— _¿Te entregas por voluntad propia?_

_Yoh, en respuesta, alzó el pie para patear como pudo la entrepierna del adolescente. Este cayó al suelo mientras que el castaño pelilargo salía corriendo en dirección de la cascada. Sonrió abiertamente al oírlos como lo insultaban y comenzaban a seguirle. A este paso, lograría que la chica lograra salir e ir a su casa._

_Y con ayuda de Matamune, lo ayudaría a buscar el lugar donde se hospedaba para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien…_

_Esos pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando sintió un espantoso dolor al sentir cómo su cabello era jalado por atrás. De un violento movimiento, se sintió rodar contra un sujeto en la tierra, incrustándose de vez en cuando unas piedras que le daban una punzada molesta. Finalmente se detuvieron y logró escuchar el sonido de la cascada. Giró con esfuerzo la cabeza y notó que estaban en la orilla de la cima de la cascada. Tragó sonoramente al ver a unos cuantos metros el borde. Si se movía un poco para huir, podía resbalarse y sufrir una gran caída que podía causarle incluso la muerte. El chico que estaba encima de él se apartó un poco para reírse cuando los otros dos lo habían alcanzado. Agarró un mechón de su cabello para jalarlo con fuerza._

_No pudo tolerar tanto sufrimiento, así que comenzó a llorar mientras gemía levemente al cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

— _Primero serás tú, demonio… Luego Kyoyama Anna, ¿sí?_

—…— _Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos para mirar los oscuros ojos del pelinegro. —… Es solo una niña…-_

— _¡Déjate de estupideces! — Lo golpeó._

_Yoh sintió como su mandíbula se había movido violentamente ante la fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para causa suficiente daño. Lo levantó con violencia para agarrarlo del cuello y estrellar repetidamente su cabeza contra el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la sangre que comenzaba a brotar del pequeño cuerpo del Asakura. Sollozó del terror cuando lo vio sacar una navaja de su bolsillo. Sintió punzadas en el cuello, brazos y en su rostro. El pelinegro se rió cuando cortó un mechón de su cabello._

— _Te haré parecer como lo que realmente eres: un DEMONIO._

_Su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa mientras sentía como otros cabellos caían en su rostro. Pestañeó levemente ante el descubrimiento que había tenido hoy._

_Son humanos._

_No lo recibirían como uno de ellos…_

_Ahora entendía las palabras de su hermano._

—… _Nii…San…— Susurró. — "Lo siento, nii-san… Lo siento, lo siento… Lo siento… Perdóname, nii-san… Querías protegerme, ¿verdad?... Lo siento…"— Pensó mientras sentía las patadas del trío en su cuerpo._

_De un movimiento a otro, se sintió jalado y pateado para darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Lo habían lanzado al vacío._

_¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así?_

_Cuando logró localizar el suelo, cerró los ojos, esperando su fin._

_Sin embargo una sombra lo hizo frenar para que su contacto con el suelo fuera de la forma más cuidadosa posible…_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, recordó lo ocurrido y solo lloró, pero ahora se preguntaba quién lo había salvado. Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas. Comenzó a temblar.

No quería sentir más dolor… ¡No quería más!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hao detuvo su carrera repentinamente, si bien por unos segundos estuvo corriendo por dos razones, ahora se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca del lugar al que quería llegar. Ser un niño definitivamente tenía sus desventajas, no podía evitar de repente descontrolar su fuerza o distraerse, pero le faltaba poco para poseer con perfección sus habilidades. De todos modos, nadie sabía que aún no dominaba del todo sus propias técnicas, solo Yoh.

Frunció un poco el ceño al comenzar a desplazarse salto por salto a través de las ramas de los árboles. Algo andaba mal.

El furyoku de Yoh estaba demasiado bajo.

Y los pensamientos que llegaron hacia él…

Tenía que admitirlo. Esos pensamientos y sufrimiento que llegaron provenientes de su otra mitad le habían preocupado. Y lo que más le molestaba de la situación… Es que había otra persona… Otro espíritu… No lo sabía con exactitud.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?! ¡¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?!

Tal vez por las situaciones inesperadas.

Cuando llegaron a Aomori, sabía que había algún Asakura cerca. Lo tenía claro. Por eso no quiso acercarse y ocultó su furyoku. Además, él había estado en el infierno, el solo acercarse al monte Osore le traería graves consecuencias, aun no alcanzaba la suficiente fuerza por ser tan solo un niño. Y… También… Había sentido una presencia que él definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a encarar.

Matamune.

Sabía que el nekomata lo había estado buscando, por eso comenzó a huir, no quería verle. Un gran sentimiento había surgido en él, no lo podía describir. De todos modos… Él junto a un Asakura lo habían matado. Si bien fue su único amigo, fue esa la razón por la cual no quería verle por el momento. Algo se lo impedía…

Claro, además de querer buscar a Yoh.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

Hedor a sangre…

Un líquido rojo que de una forma u otra le pertenecía.

Pero a la vez no.

Yoh estaba gravemente herido.

Sonrió al comprender la razón. Mientras más se acercaba a ciertas tres siluetas, más memorias, sentimientos y pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. El recuerdo de un castaño maltratado, llorando, sangrando, solo por salvar a una niña.

Dio un paso.

El trío se inmovilizó.

Dio otro paso.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Hao salió de su escondite para sonreírles a los tres adolescentes. Los vio palidecer, mientras sentía el asqueroso horror de cada uno.

—…_ "No puede ser… Yo había lanzado a ese demonio a la cascada de purificación… ¡No puede estar vivo!"_

La sonrisa de Hao se volvió más siniestra ante el pensamiento del pelinegro.

— Creo que te estás equivocando de persona. — Llamó mentalmente al espíritu de fuego, ellos no entenderían que pasaba mientras sus almas se consumían entre las llamas… No lo verían llegar. — En quien pensabas no era nadie más que mi hermano menor. — Con chasquido de dedos, el espíritu de fuego quemó a los dos castaños, ante el shock del adolescente de cabellos negros. Caminó lentamente hacia él, quien retrocedió, aterrado y temblando de pies a cabeza. — Hubiera pasado por alto tu estúpido pueblo. — Se rió. — Pero maltratar a una niña con ese gran talento, y que hubieses tratado de herir a mi 'hermanito'…— El espíritu de fuego volvió a actuar, arrancándole una pierna al chico, quien soltó un alarido de dolor. Hao entrecerró los ojos cuando salpicó sangre en su rostro y en su ropa. — No veo razones para perdonarte. — Le contestó con fingida amabilidad mientras ordenaba a su espíritu volver a arrancar una extremidad del chico. Más gritos resonaron en el bosque. — Definitivamente… Eres muy diminuto, eh…— Una maliciosa risa salió de sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… Gracias. — Agradeció la taza de té.

— No es nada, niño. — Contestó toscamente la anciana mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

—…— Hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso le desagradaba?

— Kino-sensei siempre es así. No te preocupes por eso. — La rubia entró, llamando la atención del castaño. — Aunque está más rara que de costumbre.

—… Ya veo.

_"Es una suerte que lo haya localizado, Yoh-san."_ Sonrió amablemente el gato.

El niño apreció ese gesto. Esa expresión cálida le recordaba mucho a Hao. ¿Por qué?

— Agradezco que me hayan curado. — Agradeció con amabilidad mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza vendada luego miró a la joven que tenía un parche en la sien y otros en las mejillas. Tenías las muñecas vendadas.

_"No es nada, Yoh-san… Es lo mínimo que pudimos hacer por haber salvado a Anna-san."_

—… No es necesario. — Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie forzosamente. —… Supongo que debo irme.

Anna frunció el ceño mientras que Matamune lo miraba con sorpresa.

_"Está herido, Yoh-san."_

— No importa, Matamune. Gracias. — Miró a Anna. — Gracias por ayudarme, Anna. — Se rió nerviosamente con las mejillas ardiendo. La joven le causaba escalofríos, debía admitirlo.

— Deberías quedarte. Estás muy malherido. — Aconsejó sin expresión alguna.

—… No. — Su sonrisa se volvió funesta. —… Me está esperando.

Segundos después, Anna y Matamune se tensaron al sentir una fuerte presencia afuera de la pensión. Yoh los miró con tristeza.

— Que bueno haberlos conocido. — Se quitó la manta que le había generado calor. — Pero nii-san me está esperando.

Deslizó la puerta con cuidado y caminó hacia la entrada, pero se sorprendió de ver a Kino bloqueando la salida.

—… ¿Qué sucede, Kino-san? — Inclinó la cabeza.

—… Yoh. ¿Participarás en el Shaman Fight dentro de cinco años? — Le preguntó neutralmente la anciana.

— Sí. — Sonrió. — Por eso estoy entrenando mucho. — Contestó mientras oía que Anna y Matamune lo habían seguido. La ciega sonrió.

— Ya veo. Eso es bueno, niño. Tienes potencial.

— Gracias.

Finalmente se apartó para que Yoh abriera la puerta. Matamune miró con sorpresa que Hao se encontraba a unos metros de la salida, apoyado en un muro, esperando a Yoh con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente los abrió para mirar a Yoh, con su cabello hecho un desastre, pero que estaba a salvo, herido, pero a salvo. Caminó lentamente hacia Yoh, miró a Matamune, luego a Anna, quien le miró con cierto resentimiento, o eso creyó ver. Sonrió.

— Así que tú bloqueabas mi poder. Agradezco que hayas salvado a Yoh.

— No tienes que ser tan cínico, no estás del todo agradecido, ¿o sí? — Le contestó de forma grosera, ganándose un par de miradas perplejas. Hao se rió.

— Me agradas. — Miró la sombra que estaba tras la puerta. — Valoro el hecho de que me hayas dejado venir por mi hermano, Kino.

Yoh se sorprendió. ¿Ellos se conocían?

— Solo vete, Hao. Vete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—…— Miró a Yoh. — Andando. — Les dio la espalda a todos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el espíritu de Fuego.

Yoh iba a seguirle, pero un agarre de su muñeca lo frenó. Se giró a ver a Anna con confusión, pues esta miraba el suelo mordiéndose el labio, hasta que alzó la vista para mirarlo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—… Gracias.

El castaño la miró con suma sorpresa, hasta que se rió y asintió. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que los volvió a mirar.

— ¡Nos volveremos a ver, buenas personas!

Dicho esto subió al espíritu de su hermano y desapareció entre las llamas. Matamune miró el suelo con rastros de culpa y remordimiento, mientras que Anna se giraba a ver a su maestra, pues esta estuvo pensando en algo que le había descolocado. Y más aún se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos vacíos.

—… Hay cosas que apreciamos más que a nada, Anna… Pero debemos dejarlas ir.

La itako asintió, pues gracias a los pensamientos del nekomata y de la anciana, había descubierto la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ninguno de sus aliados se atrevió a abrir la boca, solo observaron como Yoh y Hao se habían bajado del espíritu, sin decir nada. Muchos se sorprendieron del lamentable estado del Asakura menor, pero no se atrevieron a hablar ni mucho menos a seguirlos a la cueva, donde Hao había entrado e Yoh le había seguido.

La oscuridad en la cueva desapareció cuando Hao le pidió al espíritu de fuego crear una gran fogata entre sus garras. El mayor miró al Asakura menor inexpresivamente, mientras que este no sabía qué hacer.

—… Descubrí… La diferencia entre los shamanes y los humanos, nii-san…

Hao le escuchó mientras buscaba algo bajo sus ropas.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—… Sí. — Miró el suelo. — Yo… Descubrí… Que solo las buenas personas pueden ver espíritus.

Hao detuvo su acción al encontrar lo que buscaba.

—… Continúa.

— Lo noté cuando esos chicos… Le estaban haciendo daño a Anna.

— ¿Se llama Anna? — El castaño menor asintió. —… Ya veo. Ven acá, Yoh.

El shaman de fuego se sentó y su hermano le imitó. Hao lo miró por largos segundos en silencio.

—… Estás hecho un desastre, Yoh. — Se rió.

—… Ah… Sí. — Rió nerviosamente.

Sin embargo calló abruptamente cuando de un rápido movimiento, Hao había movido el objeto que tenía en sus manos cerca de su cuello, paralizándolo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡Hao le había cortado el cabello!

Corrió hacia las cosas de las Hana-Gumi y sacó un espejo de uno de sus bolsos. Se miró con sorpresa. No se quejaba, su hermano había hecho un gran trabajo, incluso parecía nunca haber sufrido una crisis tan horrible en su cabello por lo ocurrido en el día. Se giró a ver a Hao.

— Ahora te ves mucho mejor. — Sonrió con amabilidad.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Nii-san…— Su voz se quebró mientras el mayor se ponía de pie, caminando hacia él sin borrar su sonrisa. — Yo… Yo… Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento, lo siento…

— Yoh…-

— ¡Lo siento, nii-san! — Comenzó a llorar. — Perdón… No lo volveré a hacer a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario…— Sollozó mientras cerraba los ojos. — Pero agradezco… Haberlo hecho… Porque pude salvar a alguien…— Admitió tras tratar de secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Tuviste miedo, Yoh?

—… ¿Por qué piensas que la gente te teme, nii-san? — Le contestó con otra pregunta.

— Porque es cierto, poseo el reishi. — Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? Nii-san… ¡Nii-san es una buena persona! — Sollozó. — Nunca te tuve miedo, nii-san… Aunque mataras personas en frente de mí… Nunca te temí… En cambio…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar el dolor emocional causado. — Ho-Hoy…— Tartamudeó. —… Tuve… Mucho miedo… ¡Tuve mucho miedo, nii-san…!

Calló al sentir la mano de su hermano acariciando su cabeza. Lo miró y este le sonreía como siempre.

— Sin embargo todo salió bien al final. Porque conociste a _buenas personas_. — Se rió. — Muy bien… Tú siempre tienes una frase, otōto… ¿Podrías repetirla?

Yoh le siguió mirando por largos segundos con sorpresa, hasta que, aun con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas, se rió.

— ¡Todo saldrá bien!

_Continuará…_

**ME COSTÓ UN CARAJO HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO! No es muy corto XD, pero ñe… Espero que les haya gustado, yo insisto: No actualizaré seguido.. Si lo hago ahora es porque se acabaron mis exámenes y tendré vacaciones de dos semanas! Pero eso no significa que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo lastimosamente u,u**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	3. En Tokyo

**Hola, lectores! Aquí reportándose Rossana's Mind al proyecto "Omokage" n.n De verdad me gusta este fic en mi perspectiva, sería genial imaginarse que hubiera pasado y yo tengo muchos pensamientos malignos muajajajajajá!**

**Que ustedes estén bien y disfruten de los capítulos (:**

**NOTA: El pequeño e inocente Yoh fue criado por Hao, su hermano mayor (como si no lo supieran XD), que es uno de los protagonistas de mi loca historia, por lo cual la personalidad de Yoh no será tan aferrada al manga o al anime. De hecho, desarrollará grandes cambios por las cosas que ha sufrido desde que eran niños, ahora todos tienen 14 años! Ahora se toma conciencia de lo sufrido! Pero se verá muchísimo más adelante**

**VAYAMOS AL CAP!**

Capítulo 2: _En Tokio._

— Si puedes golpearme aunque sea una sola vez, te daré este oráculo que te permitirá participar en la pelea de shamanes que será en un año para obtener los Grandes Espíritus.

El castaño le miró con cierto desinterés e indiferencia. EL hombre frunció levemente el ceño. Ese niño no se veía sorprendido.

—… ¿Eso es todo? — Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus preciados auriculares naranjas alrededor de su cuello. — Bueno, no parece muy difícil. — Se rió.

— Veo que no te ves extrañado.

— He oído de qué se tratan estas pruebas. — Se encogió de hombros. — Muy bien, Silva. Acabemos con esto.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Me has estado siguiendo desde que me separé de mi hermano, y me advirtió de ti. — Contestó este simple. El mayor tragó saliva, un poco tenso.

—… ¿Hermano?

— Oí que eres su descendiente.

Esa última frase despertó la ira del apache, quien cegado de la rabia, atacó al menor de los Asakura. Yoh esquivó con facilidad el ataque, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿A qué vino eso? Creí que no me atacarías. — Se quejó. — ¿No me digas que te molestaste por lo que dije?

— Veo que ha regresado, y tú trabajas para él. — El castaño de cabellos ligeramente cortos frunció notoriamente el ceño.

—… Espíritu de la Tierra. — Lo llamó.

La tierra se abrió violentamente, apareciendo el acompañante de Yoh y lanzó al suelo al hombre de cabellos largos. El oráculo se había soltado de su mano y cayó en manos del menor. Le sonrió con autosuficiencia, pareciéndose un poco a su hermano.

— Nos vemos después. — Se despidió con amabilidad y se fue junto con su espíritu, pero este último volvió a desobedecerle y se fue por su cuenta. — ¡Ah! ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te haces el genial y luego me dejas como un idiota? ¡A este espíritu le encanta molestarme!

Silva lentamente se reincorporó, sorprendido mientras veía al chico irse mofando. El furyoku de aquel joven era realmente alto, nunca le había tocado a una persona como esa.

Lo había subestimado.

. . .

— Buen trabajo. — Sonrió cuando vio el oráculo naranja en el brazo de su hermano, pero luego se rió al leerle la mente. — ¿Solo por eso te desagrada? — Yoh, en respuesta, hizo un mohín.

— ¡Detesto cuando te discriminan sin conocerte, nii-san! — Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en frente de la fogata creada por su hermano. — ¿Qué saben ellos? — Se quejó nuevamente, solo que en un semblante más amargo, llamando la atención de Hao, quien borró su sonrisa un segundo, pero luego volvió a aparentar tranquilidad.

— Bueno, cerrarán sus bocas cuando sepan de lo que somos capaces, ¿verdad? — Le sonrió con complicidad. Yoh le siguió.

— ¡Sí! — Alzó la mano hecha puño hacia arriba, animado.— Pero... ¿Por qué reparten los oráculos tan temprano? Aún falta un año...

Hao suspiró. Siempre sabía cómo quitarle la idiotez a Yoh, pero de alguna forma volvía casi al instante.

— ¡Hao-sama! ¡Yoh-sama!

Ambos se giraron para ver correr a una pequeña niña morena con un afro corriendo hacia ellos con una adorable sonrisa. Ambos sonrieron.

— ¡Opacho siempre está feliz de verlos juntos! — Sonrió con ternura.

Yoh la sentó en sus piernas mientras Hao se estiraba levemente, aunque el sonido de sus huesos incomodó tanto a la pequeña africana como a su hermano.

— ¿Estás bien, nii-san?

— ¿Le duele, Hao-sama?

— No, es normal. — Dijo este, despreocupado.

—… Por cierto… ¿Tú también…?— Calló cuando su hermano mayor le mostró su oráculo rojo. —… Eres impredecible, nii-san. — Rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Lo conseguí hace tres días.

— ¿Los tres días de entrenamiento personal? — El joven de cabello largo asintió. — Mm…— Suspiró mientras sentía como Opacho tocaba sus manos entre las pequeñas de ella. — ¡Ah! — Se quejó cuando la niña le tiró un dedo con un poco de fuerza.

— Perdón, Yoh-sama. — Se disculpó apenada.

— No te preocupes, Opacho. Fue un accidente. — La consoló.

Tras decir eso, como si fuera de forma automática, Hao, Yoh y Opacho dirigieron sus ojos hacia el cielo estrellado. Habían llegado a Tokio hace un mes por averiguar que la pelea comenzaría allí. Yoh le había insistido a Hao que dejara que sus aliados se tomaran un respiro para conocer la ciudad para que no tuvieran dificultades. Este accedió, pues no era mala idea. Dentro de un par de días más, volverían a la hora acordada. Opacho se quiso quedar en lugar de ir con las Hana-Gumi, pues prefería estar al lado de las dos personas que más quería.

Tras un par de minutos más, Yoh notó que la niña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Miró a Hao, preguntándole mentalmente qué haría. El mayor se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando su torso al descubierto y colocó el poncho sobre la hierba. Yoh dejó cuidadosamente a Opacho encima de la prenda. El castaño de cabellos cortos no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía.

— Es lindo tener a Opacho con nosotros, nii-san. — Hao asintió con una sonrisa. —… _"Siento que tengo una familia completa, a pesar de que no tengo padres."_ — Pensó con tormento.

—…— Hao lo miró sin decir nada. — ¿Recuerdas cuando conocimos a Opacho?

— ¡Cómo no! — Se rió. — ¡Estábamos al otro lado del mundo aquella vez!

Pero Hao no se refería a eso. Aquella vez… Si no hubiera sido por Opacho, tal vez hubiera perdido a Yoh de todas las formas posibles.

_-H-a-c-e—A-p-r-o-x-i-m-a-d-a-m-e-n-t-e—C-u-a-t-r-o—A-ñ-o-s-_

_Todos viajaban arriba del gran Espíritu de Fuego, pero ciertos gemelos estaban más alejados para tener más provacidad._

—…— _El pelilargo miraba a su hermano menor en un semblante indiferente, pero en sus pensamientos no tenía mucho que aparentar._

_Yoh miraba abajo en un semblante pensativo. Quería ver mucho más debajo de las nubes que se interponían en su objetivo. Hace días que había dejado Aomori y habían estado viajando, pero las heridas del menor habían sido graves y aún no sanaban. Hao recuperó sin dificultad la capacidad del reishi. Esa niña, la joven rubia de ojos ambares puede que físicamente fuera débil por los maltratos, pero su furyoku y su reishi lo habían superado de todas las formas. Y eso definitivamente le había causado problemas y una gran indignación. Él, sin dudarlo, la hubiera unido con sus aliados, porque así podría tener compañía con alguien que no le temía además de Yoh, sin embargo… Ella estaba del lado de los Asakura. Matamune también._

_De solo recordarlo frunció el ceño._

_El joven de cabellos cortos se había quitado los auriculares al notar un poco malestar en su hermano. Lo miró con cierta tristeza y ausencia en sus ojos sin brillo._

_Hao le devolvió la mirada a Yoh._

_¿Quién lo culparía?_

_Yoh solo tenía 10 años, y había pasado por una experiencia realmente traumática._

_._

_._

_._

_Pero le daba mucha más curiosidad las heridas de Anna._

_Según vio en la mente de su hermano…_

_Ella tenía sangre por todo el rostro, en general le habían golpeado mayormente ahí._

_Golpes en el cuerpo._

_Pero nunca vio algo relacionado a sus brazos._

_La primera vez que la vio oficialmente se había dado cuenta de ello._

_¿Por qué las vendas de sus brazos?_

_Si era lo que estaba pensando, prefirió no seguir en ello._

_No le gustaban las personas tan estúpidas que se hacían daño. ¿Por qué no simplemente mueren y ya? Ahorrarían la molestia de hacer escándalo._

_Pero la joven rubia no parecía ser una de ellas._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

—… _¿Qué pasa, nii-san? — Hao lo miró. — Usualmente me molestas en las mañanas._

— _Estabas escuchando música. — Le señaló los audífonos en su cuello. — Sería como hablarle a la nada._

_Yoh sonrió un poco y volvió a ver las nubes. Quería volver a Aomori, tenía muchísimas preguntas y Hao no se las iba a contestar. Este último suspiró, supuso que su hermanito se había encariñado muy rápido con los Asakura._

— _Anna fue abandonada a los cinco años debajo del puente de Aomori por sus padres._

_Yoh se giró rápidamente para mirarlo. La pregunta se formó automáticamente en su cabeza._

— _Me llamó la atención esa niña. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y busqué en la mente de Kino para saber de dónde y cómo la conoció. — Sonrió, mostrándose un poco melancólico. — No creí encontrarme con esa información. Hubiera preferido saberlo de la misma Anna, pero parece ser que su reishi es mayor que el mío._

_Su hermano abrió la boca, demostrando su sorpresa. En toda su vida, nunca conocieron a alguien más fuerte que Hao…_

— _También pensé lo mismo. — Dijo el mismo pelilargo. Escuchó en la mente de Yoh preguntarse más cosas sobre Anna. —… Al parecer, sus padres la abandonaron por temerle a sus grandes poderes. — Cerró los ojos. — "Kino ya la había encontrado con los brazos vendados…"— Pensó, pero no dijo nada más sobre la rubia. — Pronto llegaremos a darnos un pequeño descanso, ¿sí? — Le sonrió. — Necesitas recuperarte en un lugar cálido._

_Yoh no sonrió ni dijo nada. Se acomodó al lado de su hermano y se abrazó las piernas, con la mirada apagada._

_Hao recordó la primera vez que vio los ojos de Yoh de esa manera._

_Fue cuando había matado a una pareja en Londres, donde habían dejado al pobre niño huérfano. Hao lo hubiera matado, de no ser porque Yoh le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Había descubierto algo ese día._

_Yoh era su debilidad._

_Joder, se había repetido muchas veces, que él era simplemente un trozo de alma que le pertenecía, que él pronto volvería a estar completo._

_Pero la angustia seguía allí._

_Cuando Yoh le había regalado los pendientes plateados para su cumpleaños número seis, se había preguntado tantas cosas…_

_¿Y si lo mataba enseguida para ahorrarse la culpa?_

_¿Qué pensaría Yoh luego de que se enterara de la verdad de su familia y lo que era él?_

_¿Lo odiaría y lo dejaría?_

_Unos simples pensamientos de un niño, no lo pudo evitar. Se había sentido bastante intrigado._

_Bueno, no es como si Yoh llegara a ser el único en temerle. TODOS le temían, excepto su hermano._

_Miró al joven al que le había cortado el cabello con una navaja de sus seguidores hace unos días, y este había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, temblando._

_Pensó en esos tres sujetos._

— _No volverán a hacerte daño. — Aseguró, volviendo su vista al frente._

—…— _Sus ojos se mostraron aún más sombríos, si es que eso era posible. — Los mataste._

_No fue una pregunta, había sido una completa afirmación._

—…— _Hizo oídos sordos, sin quitar su vista del frente._

— _Cuando fuiste por mí… Tenías sangre en el cuello y en tu ropa. — Contestó simple._

—… _¿Y qué con ello? Son humanos. ¿Por qué crees que mi objetivo es acabar con ellos?_

—…— _Se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas, cerrando los ojos con violencia, no podía evitar recordar nuevamente lo que le habían hecho._

_Recordaba su nuca que estaba empapada de sangre, lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre de su rostro, el dolor en su torso y los costados por las patadas… Los insultos…_

_Lo habían llamado demonio._

_La desesperación de que su hermano lo salvara, que por favor lo perdonara._

_La resignación de morir para no sentir más dolor._

_Hao apretó los puños, nuevamente las imágenes de ese suceso se reproducían en las cabezas de su gemelo, provocando que él también lo viera. Sus sentimientos estaban alborotados, pero no podía expresarlos. Le resultaba irritante que lo rodearan esos sentimientos que alguna vez él sintió, esa angustia… No podía permitir que Yoh también se sintiera así._

— _Ya llegamos. — Dijo cuándo el Espíritu de Fuego comenzaba a descender. Yoh lo miró de reojo y volvió a ver un punto muerto del paisaje. Hao frunció el ceño y cuando bajaron, jaló del oído a su 'hermanito' al bajarse del espíritu, quien soltó un chillido._

— _¡Eso duele, nii-san! — Se alejó rápidamente con lagrimitas en los ojos._

— _Entonces deja de pensar tonterías, tus pensamientos me dan migraña. — Le dijo de manera molesta._

_Yoh hizo una mueca, era la primera vez que Hao le regañaba seriamente. Tal vez él tenía razón…-_

— _Siempre tengo razón. — Contestó a sus pensamientos en aires de grandeza mientras caminaba por los alrededores._

_Los seguidores admiraban la escena en silencio, solo Yoh sabía sacar de quicio al amo de fuego. Todos comenzaron a seguir a Hao, pues no veían completamente nada además del seco suelo y unas cuantas carpas de cadáveres de personas._

—… _Qué lindo. — Dijo sarcásticamente Yoh con una mueca. El lugar era caluroso, pero jodidamente desagradable por el simple hecho de encontrar muertos._

_Hao no dijo nada, sabía a dónde estaban y estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, los pensamientos de los pocos que quedaban vivos alrededor se lo habían dejado claro._

_Los sentimientos de Yoh le molestaban más que el de los seguidores. _

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque Yoh siempre estaba feliz, y como el cambio fue drástico, irradiaba emociones negativas._

_Como era el más adelantado en la caminata y nadie lo miraba, dejo mostrar una expresión llena de tristeza._

_Lo aborrecía._

_Lo detestaba._

_Lo odiaba._

_Los sentimientos de Yoh se habían vuelto alivios de dolores de cabeza cuando se juntaban muchos pensamientos negativos y sentimientos sombríos. Él solía pensar estupideces que le causaban gracia, como "Qué lindas están las nubes" "Me gusta la lluvia" "¡Nii-san es el mejor!"_

_Pero ahora era diferente._

_Y tenía que admitir que le causaba mucha pena que Yoh pasara por eso, porque él también tenía sentimientos._

_Muchos de sus seguidores creían que era un asesino a sangre fría._

_Claro que, obviamente le dio igual._

_Pero a Yoh no, una vez los había escuchado hablar de ello y el menor había explotado de la rabia, incluso descontroló sus propios poderes._

_Le había sorprendido y conmovido aquello, defenderlo de esa manera. Era un estúpido definitivamente._

— _¿Huh?_

_Finalmente un sentimiento además de miedo y tristeza surgió en el Asakura menor._

_Preocupación._

_Lo vio correr hacia una de las carpas donde yacían unos africanos que temblaban del llanto y entre un montón de basura, Yoh apartó todo para visualizar a un bebé._

—… _¿Nh? — Tenía muy poca energía vital, lo pudo sentir. Caminó hacia su hermano menor, que había cogido a la criatura._

_Yoh miraba sorprendido a la pequeña, pues había descubierto que era una niña, de que aún estuviera viva a pesar de temblar violentamente y estaba muy delgada._

_Hao admiraba la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Un pequeño niño herido sosteniendo a una criatura quizá de dos meses en peor estado que él. Compartían la misma angustia, lo sentía a través de las pocas emociones que fluían en la pequeña._

—…— _Siguió caminando hasta estar menos de un metro de distancia de Yoh, quien seguía admirando al bebé. — ¿Sabes? Esta niña ha tenido que soportar la pérdida de sus padres, arrullándose a sí misma del frío y el miedo, ha soportado la indiferencia de sus otros compañeros que también buscan una manera para sobrevivir._

—…— _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

— _Se podría decir que sufrió algo similar que tú, solo que ella lo sigue soportando para sobrevivir. ¿Tú quieres vivir, Yoh?_ _— Sabía que le estaba haciendo una pregunta dura, pero tuvo que hacerla._

—… _Yo…— Sus piernas temblaban. Eran demasiadas emociones que invadían su corazón, no podía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban y caían en el rostro de la morenita. _

_Abrió los ojos para ver que una de sus lágrimas había caído cerca de la boca de la niña, quien al sentir el contacto del líquido, se sorbió la gotita salada para sentir aunque sea algo de vitalidad._

_Yoh se giró rápidamente para mirar a Hao, sus mejillas rojas y empapadas por las lágrimas hizo que Hao sonriera con una profunda tristeza oculta en sus ojos tan calmados, que por dentro gritaban._

—… _Nii-san. Yo quiero salvarla._

— _Hazlo. — Se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Yoh asintió con una sonrisa y corrió hacia los seguidores para pedirles "municiones personales", pues seguía siendo un niño y requería de lo básico para vivir: leche, frutas, emparedados, etc…_

— _Pareces una chica, Yoh. — Se burló su hermano acercándose a él para mirar como alimentaba a la criatura con el cartón de leche que el menor había sacado._

— _¡Ay, nii-san! ¡Siempre me molestas! — Se rió. — ¡Pero yo quiero salvarla! ¡Es una niña muy fuerte!_

— _Para ser pequeña, te dio una gran lección._

_Yoh volvió a reírse._

_-E-n-d-s-_

— "_Gracias a la llegada de Opacho, pude madurar un poco."_— Pensó el shaman.

— Tú no maduras Yoh, las frutas sí.

— Nii-san.

El castaño de cabellos cortos hizo un puchero y Hao se rió.

También recordaban muy bien que cuando Opacho tuvo conciencia, principalmente la iban a llamar _Ohachiyo_, sin embargo la pequeña siempre terminaba pronunciándolo mal, sonando a como se llamaba presentemente. Por lo cual, lo dejaron así.

Yoh sabía de Ohachiyo, pues su hermano mayor, con ayuda del reishi, le transmitió un poco de sus memorias pasadas. No había nada que el menor no supiera de Hao, pues este, tranquilamente, no importaba qué tan horrible fuera el recuerdo, le contaba absolutamente todo.

Pues… ¿Qué ocultaba el shaman de fuego? ¡Nada! Después de todo, hablaba con su otra mitad, con su _otro yo_, por decirlo de alguna forma. No había nada que ocultar en un espejo, ¿o sí?

Les hubiera encantado dormir, pero no podían. Yoh estaba cansado, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos. Hao nunca se mostraba cansado, y no lo estaba tampoco, simplemente no podía dormir.

Los pensamientos de Yoh se lo impedían.

Y no es que le molestara, pues sus sentimientos siempre eran cálidos y tenía pensamientos amorosos hacia la vida, hacia Opacho y hacia él. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan querido.

La última vez había sido con su verdadera madre.

— ¿Nii-san? ¡Niiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!— Le susurró para que Opacho no despertara.

— ¿Lo sentiste?

— Sí.

Un espíritu estaba en los alrededores, pero era fuerte y le había llamado la atención a Hao, quien sonrió con malicia. Yoh lo miró con una mueca, no le gustaba que su hermano sonriera de esa manera, y Hao lo sabía, le causaba gracia los pensamientos de Yoh.

Yoh cargó a Opacho, cubriéndola con el poncho de su hermano mientras ambos se levantaban.

— Quiero que te vayas primero, yo te alcanzo enseguida.

Yoh apretó los labios, dudoso. Pero confiaba ciegamente en su hermano, lo hacía para protegerlo junto con Opacho. Juntó todo su poder espiritual y se concentró para llamar al Espíritu de la Tierra para que le obedeciera PERFECTAMENTE bien aunque sea una vez. Sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo cuando apareció su espíritu acompañante y subió a él. Miró de reojo a su hermano, que le había sonreído, orgulloso de su esfuerzo.

.

.

.

Hao cerró los ojos, concentrando su reishi especialmente en esa presencia que vagaba cerca de ellos. Estaba conociendo sus sentimientos.

Inseguridad.

Temor.

Ansiedad.

Nervios.

"_Veo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia."_

Se rió con suavidad. En aquel entonces, solo era un niño, era maduro, pero no podía controlar el temblor de un pequeño de 10 años, y respetaba eso. Pero ahora estaba más controlado que nunca, todo gracias a su entrenamiento, concentración y crecimiento. Él definitivamente era capaz de eso y mucho más.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Matamune. Es extraño verte aquí, algo debe traerte por estos alrededores.

"_Usted sabe tan bien como yo a qué he venido a Tokyo, Hao-sama."_

— Buen punto. — Se encogió de hombros. — Perturbaste esta bella noche, estaba platicando con Yoh.

"_Yoh-san sigue a su lado."_

No, no fue pregunta. Sonrió.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Los Asakura quieren que se los devuelva?

El nekomata negó con la cabeza, saliendo de su escondite, miró finalmente a su maestro que lo había cuidado desde que se conocieron cuando estuvo vivo.

— ¿La melancolía otra vez? — Sonrió con amabilidad.

El espíritu no dijo nada, ¿de qué servía? Podía leer su mente.

— Yoh estará feliz de verte. — El Espíritu del Fuego hizo presencia para subir a Hao en su mano. — ¿Vienes?

El gato de dos colas solo subió, sin decir palabra alguna. Percibía cierta diversión en las facciones de su señor.

— Es admirable.

Matamune lo miró.

— Realmente increíble. Que mis propios descendientes fueran capaces de acabar conmigo, aunque viéndolo de esta perspectiva, ahora son mis ancestros. — Se rió. — Estoy orgulloso, aunque por otro lado siento un poco de resentimiento.

El espíritu a su lado se tensó de pies a cabeza. Había olvidado lo directo que era su amo. ¿Querría vengarse?

— No busco venganza, solo quiero cumplir mis objetivos. — Le contestó el pensamiento mientras llegaban al cementerio y ambos bajaban para que el espíritu de Hao desapareciera. — Yoh, sal.

De unas lápidas, Yoh salió con Opacho en sus brazos. Quiso gritar cuando vio a Matamune, pero Hao le lanzó una mirada ardiendo en advertencia si se atrevía a decir incluso _"pío"_, así que cerró abruptamente la boca.

— Hola, Matamune. — Saludó en un susurro.

"_Tiempo sin vernos, Yoh-san."_

— ¡Ja ja! — Se rió con amabilidad. — Siempre me pregunté por qué tan formal, ahora lo sé. Fuiste el amigo de nii-san hace mil años.

El nekomata abrió los ojos en completa sorpresa, para luego mirar a su amo, esperando una explicación.

— Yoh es mi gemelo, no tiene nada de malo contarle toda mi historia. — Se encogió de hombros.

_"¿Es usted, Matamune?"_

Yoh y el espíritu se giraron de la sorpresa, mientras que Hao miraba de reojo al nuevo espíritu que apareció. Parecía ser un espadachín, poseía los cabellos plateados y ojos oscuros.

_"Oh, disculpa, Amidamaru. Había olvidado que me estabas esperando."_ Se disculpó honestamente el gato.

El otro negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

_"No se preocupe, señor. Sólo quería verlo para saber cómo se encontraba Anna-dono."_

Yoh, al oír ese nombre, se puso completamente rígido, mientras que Hao sonreía levemente, examinando las memorias del espíritu, confirmando sus sospechas.

Anna se encontraba en Tokyo.

La misma niña que bloqueaba su reishi hacía cuatro años.

Pero a juzgar por las memorias de ese tal Amidamaru...

Se había vuelto una joven realmente hermosa.

Y lo que más le intrigaba, era que se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

Matamune no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada en los ojos de Hao, es más, siempre estaba al tanto de sus reacciones. Luego fijó sus ojos en Yoh, quien finalmente había reaccionado y le sonrió al espíritu recién llegado.

— Hola, Amidamaru. — Se acercó.— Un gusto, mi nombre es Yoh.

_"Mucho gusto, Yoh-dono"_

— Vaya...— Se rió con las mejillas rojas. — Primero _"sama"_, luego _"san"_... y ahora _"dono"_.— Se encogió de hombros.— Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.— Notó que Amidamaru miraba con un poco de sorpresa a Hao y luego a él repetidas veces.— Ah, él es mi hermano gemelo. Aunque él es el mayor porque nació primero. — Se rió.

— Soy Hao. Un gusto, Amidamaru. — Le sonrió con amabilidad, más el espíritu vio cierto misterio en su esencia, pero lo dejó pasar. Se inclinó en forma de saludo.

_"El gusto es mío, Hao-dono"_

— Disculpa, Amidamaru. — Intervino el castaño de cabello corto. — Hace un momento habías... Mencionado a una chica llamada Anna... Y quería saber si...

_"Yoh-san. No se preocupe. Es la misma joven que salvó hace cinco años."_ Matamune le sonrió.

Una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Asakura menor, recordando a la linda niña que había salvado. La recordaba muy seguido, pues si bien no fue la primera chica con la que se socializó, había sido la primera niña que lo había hecho sentir tantas emociones juntas en tan sólo un instante. Sabía que Hao estaba al tanto de esos pensamientos, pues... ¡Estaba más que claro! ¡Podía leer su mente! Y por eso mismo, este sólo le sonreía con suavidad cuando el menor se avergonzaba de lo mucho que pensaba en ella.

Y esta vez, no fue la excepción. Pues Yoh miró a Hao y este le volvió a sonreír cuando lo descubría que pensaba en la rubia. El menor se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

— Qué agradable sorpresa. — Decidió hablar el amo de fuego. — Sin embargo, dudo que le agrade tenernos cerca, ¿o sí?

Yoh, al escuchar eso, mostró una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Lo sabía, sabía la razón.

Amidamaru y Matamune se miraron entre ellos. El nekomata quería mantenerse cerca de los gemelos por más tiempo, pero no sabía cómo… Entonces finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Yoh.

"_¿Quién es la niña, Yoh-san?"_

—… ¿Eh? ¡Ah, ella es Opacho!

— La encontramos días después de irnos de Aomori.

Matamune apreció la ternura en ambos pares de ojos de los gemelos al hablar de la pequeña morena. Al parecer, era muy importante para ellos.

—… Opacho también… Puede leer mentes.

Ante la revelación, el gato y el samurái se tensaron.

— No es de alta intensidad su potencial, pero lo posee. No crea onis porque siempre está con nosotros. — Contestó Yoh estrechando con más fuerza a la pequeña con una sonrisa. — Pero quizás en el futuro será muy doloroso para ella.

— Es por eso que evitamos que su poder avance a niveles altos como el mío o el de Anna, pues como no es de gran potencial se me permite leer su mente, aunque no quiera. — Se encogió se hombros.— Y al parecer... El nivel de Anna es muchísimo más alto que el mío, ¿no?

Matamune asintió, cerrando los ojos.

"_Anna-san… Está pagando muy caro gracias a ese poder que no desea."_ Suspiró con tristeza.

Hao frunció el ceño al leer su mente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Yoh.

— Anna posee un potencial impresionante. — Se cruzó de brazos el amo del fuego. — Pero no cambia el hecho que incluso para ella es difícil manejar su poder, y esa misma razón provoca que su salud empeore con tal de impedir que aparezca un oni como en Aomori. — Resumió los pensamientos del nekomata y del samurái, pues ambos parecían conocer muy bien a la itako.

"_Usted posee mucha experiencia en el reishi, Hao-sama."_ Matamune miró seriamente a su amo. _"Usted podría salvar a Anna-san."_

—… Nii-san. — Miró a su hermano con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

Hao frunció nuevamente el ceño. Durante su entrenamiento en solitario en los días anteriores, se vio herido porque alguien había dominado a sus criaturas de la _Chou Senji Ryakketsu_, Zenki y Kouki. Ese libro residía en los Asakura, pero nunca hubo alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el sello y dominar sus técnicas. Hasta que sacó la conclusión de que había sido Anna.

Después de todo, según había visto en la mente de Kino cinco años atrás, la joven servía a la familia desde que la abuela la recogió cuando fue abandonada.

Y si trabajaba para ellos… Significaba que era la enemiga.

Le hubiera dado exactamente igual que se sumara al grupo de enemigos que tiene, pues hacía muchos meses que los Soldados X los perseguían. Pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Primero, porque le agradaba la joven y su potencial era impresionante.

Segundo, ese gran parecido con su primera madre.

¿Por qué salvaría a alguien que quizá tendrá la misión de matarlo?

Ni él mismo lo comprendía, pero era simple.

Anna era alguien interesante.

Tal vez podría intentarlo.

Y quizás...

Tan solo quizás...

Podría hacerla su aliada.

Si bien era arisca, no cambiaba el hecho de haber vivido el mismo infierno que él debido al reishi.

— No prometo nada, pero ver a Anna no nos hará mal.

Yoh sonrió, emocionado de ver a la joven rubia nuevamente. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? No estaba seguro, pero él sólo quería verla.

_Continuará..._

**Espero que les haya gustado! Cambié un poquito el pasado de Anna, para que sepan! Pero aun no revelaré lo que pasó! Puede que Yoh se muestre como siempre, pero Hao conoce su verdadero rostro que no mostraré por ahora! Qué pasará? ni idea!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Reencuentro

**Tanto tiempo! Mis amados lectores del proyecto Omokage! No me maten, comprenda que estoy jodida del cansancio, apenas puedo dormir con los jodidos estudios u,u Nya nya!**

**Vayamos al capítulo!**

Capítulo 3: _Reencuentro._

Se llevó una mano a su frente, pues estaba ardiendo, hoy se había sobre esforzado más de lo usual. Y el no saber poder controlar o acostumbrarse a sus propios poderes hasta el día de hoy le resultaba realmente humillante.

— "_¿Estará bien?"_

— "_Ya era hora de que la bruja cayera, comenzaba a extrañarme lo dura que se muestra todos los días."_

— "_Es solo una chica, no soporta esto."_

Frunció el ceño, detestaba a sus discípulos. Esos idiotas quisieron atacarle en un principio, creyendo que ella era un shaman por el simple hecho de tener un gran furyoku, pero terminaron siendo sus alumnos para ser más fuertes, solo porque ella era una itako proveniente de un gran apellido, aunque decidió conservar el suyo propio.

Aunque claro, apenas mencionaba haber sido entrenada por los Asakura…

Toda la población shamánica temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los Asakura se habían vuelto más fríos y concretos en sus objetivos desde que habían perdido a los dos herederos, pues uno de ellos era un enemigo más, solo que el más fuerte, y el otro, aquel que no tenía la culpa de nada y aun así se lo arrebataron de las manos a Keiko.

El mismo joven de mirada cálida que la había salvado cuatro años atrás aproximadamente.

El otro sujeto, su hermano mayor, se lo había arrebatado una vez más a los Asakura.

Nadie sabía de ese evento. Kino le había pedido que por favor no se lo mencionara a nadie, especialmente a Yohmei, Mikihisa y a Keiko. Y sabía sus intenciones, las cuales comprendía y a la vez no. Era curiosa la deducción que había sacado la anciana que la entrenó desde que al encontró…

Se levantó del futón para buscar agua, se sentía realmente débil. Al salir del pasillo, se encontró con los amigos de Ryu, que estaban limpiando la casa. Los chicos al verla, hicieron un gesto de respeto. Ella los observó sin rastros de emoción, solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando pasó al lado de la habitación donde ella solía descansar y veía televisión, escuchó a sus dos alumnos.

— ¡Ya déjate de tonterías!

— Eres realmente odioso, Ren. — Escuchó quejarse al Usui.

Tao Ren. Había notado que él y su hermana le habían estado siguiendo cada vez que ella iba a la escuela o salía de casa, hasta que decidió enfrentárseles y les dio una paliza a ambos. Desde ese entonces, se lleva "bien" con los Tao, y Ren… Bueno, Ren es solo su aprendiz para ser más fuerte.

En cuanto a Horokeu… Bueno, encontró a Ren peleándose con él, y así fue como terminó integrándose él también. No lo podía creer…

Se bebió rápidamente el vaso de agua que se había servido, pues los pensamientos y sentimientos tanto del ainu como del chino comenzaron a tornarse realmente peligrosos. Y ella no tenía fuerzas como para detenerlos. Y si comenzaban una pelea…

Destruirían toda la pensión.

Se acomodó la yukata un poco, para estar a punto de salir de la cocina cuando un estruendo la hace detenerse.

—… Los mataré.

Un juramento en vano… Pero los haría sufrir al grado de que ellos mismos deseasen morir.

Salió al patio, en dirección donde se encontraba su sala de estar, y allí estaba, las puertas corredizas destrozadas, y un par de idiotas peleando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sacó bajo la yukata su rosario, apunto de convocar a sus espíritus, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el arma de Ren salió disparada en su dirección.

—… "_Oh, mierda."_ — Si aunque sea le salía un rasguño, Tao estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, Anna sintió unas cuantas presencias acercarse, dos espíritus, y dos shamanes. Pestañeó cuando repentinamente la tierra de levantó abruptamente un poco más adelante que ella para bloquear el posible accidente que pudo haber provocado Ren con su lanza, mientras que unas llamas de fuego rodearon al par de sus discípulos, frenando sus golpes y patadas.

— No está bien dañar a una dama.

— ¡Eso fue muy peligroso!

La Kyoyama se giró abruptamente al escuchar esa última voz. Si bien la última vez que la escuchó, su tono solía ser un poquito más agudo, pues era un niño. A pesar de haber madurado, pudo reconocerla con claridad, también su alma y sus emociones. Frunció el ceño cuando también sintió al otro sujeto, aquel con gran poder, irradiando tanta astucia y soberbia que llegaba a darle asco.

Allí se encontraban Matamune, su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru, un espíritu que se había encariñado con la itako…

Y allí estaban esos dos.

Los gemelos Asakura.

Hao había crecido, obviamente, su cabello, estatura, facciones faciales más maduras… usaba prendas comunes y de forma más sofisticada que antes, claro, eso pensaría de no ser porque llevaba el torso al descubierto. Ese orgullo no desaparecía de sus facciones, la burla en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. También sentía que su poder había aumentado constantemente, pero no alcanzaba el suyo. Eso la alivió un poco.

Y… Allí estaba él.

Yoh.

Había cambiado. Tal vez no mucho físicamente, solo notaba que se había desarrollado bastante bien gracias a los entrenamientos. Su cabello estaba corto, y mucho mejor, pues él se había ido herido y con un desastre descomunal. Llevaba sus auriculares en su cuello. Pero lo que más le impactó fue la batalla interna de su alma. Lo había notado con el reishi.

Había una gran mezcla de rencor y piedad, tratando de pelear y averiguar cuál era la opción correcta.

Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían mostrando esa amabilidad y cariño hacia ella, pues él la había protegido primero con el Espíritu de la Tierra, deteniendo la lanza de Ren.

—… Eres tú. — Contestó simplemente, reaccionando.

— Hola, Anna. — Se rió. Estaba muy feliz de verla. — Te has vuelto más bonita de la última vez que te vi.

La itako le miró un poco sorprendida por el cumplido. Lo peor fue que Hao la miró y se rió suavemente de su reacción, logrando que la chica se avergonzara un poco.

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! — Gritó Horo Horo. — ¡Ella es un demonio!

Anna frunció el ceño al mirarle, dándole una mirada asesina.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó el menor de los gemelos.

— ¡Porque ella es una arpía con sus jodidos entrenamientos y sus órdenes…!

— Eso es porque tú y tu amigo son muy débiles para aguantar un entrenamiento así. — Interrumpió Hao. — Si yo o Yoh tratáramos de hacerlo, te aseguro que saldríamos victoriosos por el entrenamiento que le he dado. — El menor se rió. Sí, no creía que hubiese un entrenamiento tan infernal como el de su querido hermano.

A Anna le llegaron los recuerdos de las torturas y entrenamientos del pobre Yoh, comprendiendo el porqué de la gran fuerza que había obtenido en el período que no estuvo cerca. Finalmente se dio cuenta de la pequeña presencia que sostenía Yoh en sus brazos. El bultito envuelto que llevaba el Asakura se movió, dejando ver una pequeña mano morena.

—… Oh, ¿te despertamos, Opacho? — Preguntó el menor. Hao suavizó su mirada y detuvo las llamas que rodeaban a Ren y a Horokeu.

—… Hay demasiados pensamientos, Yoh-sama. — Gimió, dando a entender lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

—… Lo siento, Opacho. — La bajó al suelo, quitándole la prenda de su hermano para entegársela a este último. Hao se colocó su poncho para observar a la pequeña.

Anna dirigió su vista hacia su espíritu. Matamune le devolvió la mirada. Se podría decir, que el nekomata era el único espíritu que no le tenía terror a la itako.

—… ¿Qué es esto?

"_Debe saberlo."_ Contestó simplemente. _"Puede saber la respuesta a simple vista, Anna-san. Usted sabe tan bien como yo, que nadie debe enterarse de que posee el reishi, al igual que Hao-sama."_ Se dirigió mentalmente a ella. No iba a hablar en frente de Ren y Horo Horo.

La rubia estaba molesta. Sabía por qué había traído a Hao. Y eso era para controlar su reishi. Ella no quería su ayuda. Le desagradaba el joven y nada lo cambiaría.

Ren se cruzó de brazos. No veía la gran cosa en ese par de hermanos. Se acercó a paso lento para recoger su lanza, pero al hacerlo, un gran espíritu lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Era Zenki, uno de los otros espíritus de Anna. Oh, claro que no había logrado escaparse del castigo por casi hacerle daño.

— Hablemos en privado, Matamune. — Pidió la itako. No estaba como para lidiar con Tao ni con Usui. — Mañana castigaré a estos dos. — Se acarició la cien.

—… Opacho no es la única con dolor de cabeza. — Dijo al aire Yoh, llamando la atención de la rubia. Él solo se rió, pues le dijo mentalmente que por favor se cuidara. —… Anna… ¿Podemos…? Huh…

— Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. — Habló nuevamente el amo de fuego con una sonrisa. — Pero sería desagradable decirlo frente a gente estúpida. — Miró a sus alumnos.

— ¡HEY!

— ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!

— Yoh, _entretenlos._ — Ordenó el amo del fuego, dando una pizca de malicia en su voz. Yoh lo miró inexpresivamente unos segundos, hasta que sonrió levemente y asintió. Bajó a Opacho, quien corrió para estar al lado de Hao.

—… De acuerdo, nii-san. Tú ve y habla con Anna. — Miró al par de amigos furiosos. — Muy bien. Yo soy Yoh. Seré su oponente hasta que se cansen o hasta que mi hermano termine, lo que pase primero. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—… ¡IDIOTA!

Y así fue como la batalla comenzó. Yoh llamó al espíritu de la Tierra, ya un poco más seguro que antes de poder dominar a su espíritu.

.

.

.

Anna estaba sentada en frente de Matamune, Hao y Opacho sentada en las piernas del joven de cabellos largos. El ambiente era tenso. Las razones eran simples. Anna estaba furiosa, asesinando al amo del fuego con sus ojos ámbares, Hao sonreía burlón ante la reacción de la itako, Opacho, a pesar de odiar leer mentes, le intrigaba el no poder averiguar nada de la joven rubia, ni de su amo, solo del pequeño nekomata. Matamune estaba incómodo por el simple hecho de que sabía que el nivel de Anna era mayor al de Hao, y sinceramente… Si le daba un ataque de furia, terminaría lastimando a su preciado señor.

—… No quiero ayuda de nadie, Matamune. — Habló finalmente la itako. — Puedo hacerlo sola.

— Claro, desmayándote en clases, en tu propia casa, y entrenar a un par tan débil que llega a dar lástima. — Hao se rió al analizar las memorias de Matamune cuando la rubia se sentía vulnerable. — Anna, no es necesario leer tu mente para saber que me detestas. Sinceramente ni yo sé el por qué, lo claro es que… Bueno, es verdad. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero a mí me agradas bastante, faltan muchísimos shamanes como tú.

—… Soy una itako. — Comenzó a jadear.

— Pero de algún modo sigues siendo parte del mundo shaman. — Se rió. — Hablo enserio en querer que detengas el dolor que te causa el reishi.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

— Tu reishi es superior al mío, puede que no puedas leer mi mente aún, pero al menos tengo el beneficio de la duda que quizás puedas invadir mis emociones. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Quién sabe? Podrías saber si te estoy mintiendo.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Como ella le sobrepasaba el nivel de reishi, podía más que él. Tenía el beneficio de invadir a un sujeto que tenía la misma habilidad que ella, solo que en un nivel menor. Con Opacho no había diferencia de los otros, su potencial era bajo, aunque no le quitaba lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser a pesar de todas las cosas.

— Bien… — Se sentía derrotada, su cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios que solía convocar.

— Puedes controlar a los onis, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Entonces está bien. — Apartó gentilmente a Opacho de su regazo para ponerse de pie. Miró a Anna y le extendió la mano.

La rubia no tenía ganas de rechazar su oferta, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Alzó la mano y sujetó la cálida y firme de él. Hao le sonrió ante la leve confianza que le había dado.

— En lo demás no deberías preocuparte. — Confirmó al apretar suavemente su mano y dejarla ir finalmente. — Solo debes ignorar los pensamientos oscuros. Yo ya me acostumbré a ellos.

— No me ayuda mucho tu paciencia. — Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es todo. Puedes reunir pensamientos y emociones positivas. — Sugirió.

— En este mundo hay gente tan miserable e hipócrita que hay pocas personas con esas cualidades, Asakura. — Le habló mordazmente, recordando ciertas sombras de su pasado.

— En eso concuerdo contigo. — La miró directamente a los ojos. — Por eso deseo acabar con los humanos.

— Interesante.

— Sí. — Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y volvió a mirarla. — Pero hay alguien que posee esas cualidades, irradia pensamientos y emociones saludables hacia la vida, por lo cual, deberías concentrarte en escuchar y sentir aquellos.

— ¿Y quién tendría esas cualidades? — Hao, en respuesta, solo sonrió.

—… Pues…-

— "_¡Qué aburrido! Aunque los derrote, puede que nii-san me felicite… ¡Wah! ¡Qué lindas están las estrellas!"_

Oh, claro. La respuesta se contestó sola. Esos pensamientos pertenecían a Yoh, el joven que la había salvado. Irradiaba felicidad y tranquilidad. Algo que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía a su alrededor. Miró a Hao, quien asintió.

—… Ya veo. Él ha sido tu calmante por años.

— Se podría decir que sí. Yoh está muy feliz, más que nunca. Porque pudo volver a verte.

Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos largos deslizó suavemente la puerta y salió para buscar a su hermano, seguido de Opacho. Matamune observó nuevamente ese brillo de alegría en los ojos dorados de la itako. Resplandecieron solo una vez, cuando conoció a Yoh por primera vez… Veía realmente bueno que el joven se mantuviera cerca de la itako.

"_Anna-san… Yoh-san ha sufrido tanto como usted, recuerde que se sacrificó para salvarla a usted."_

—…— Miró al nekomata. — Yo lo sé. Y por eso estoy sorprendida… Yoh ha cambiado.

"_Es lo que hace el tiempo."_

La rubia asintió y salió al patio trasero, seguida de Matamune. Allí observó una escena un tanto extraña. El espíritu de Yoh aplastaba con una de sus garras a sus dos alumnos, que gemían y gruñían de la indignación. Yoh y Hao estaban arrodillados a la altura de Opacho, ambos le sonreían con dulzura a la pequeña niña.

—… ¿Necesitan quedarse? — Peguntó, pues había leído la mente del gemelo menor antes.

— Oh…— Yoh se incorporó. — Así es. — Le sonrió. — ¿Sería mucho problema?

— Supongo que no. — Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de enfocarse en los pensamientos del Asakura. — Mis alumnos necesitan entrenar y ustedes son perfectos para cada uno.

— Muchas gracias, Anna. — Se rió.

Ella solo asintió. Miró a los otros huéspedes. Opacho le sonrió con timidez, mientras que Hao solo asentía con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Bien. Lárguense. — Les dijo a Ren y Horo Horo.

— ¡¿Por qué ellos se pueden quedar y nosotros no?! — Se quejó el ainu cuando Yoh los liberó.

— Porque ellos no tienen a dónde ir. Tú estás en un hotel con Pilika. Ren también tiene arrendado un lugar. Así que largo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron refunfuñando, para así volver a pelear entre ellos. Matamune admiró en silencio a los gemelos y a su nueva dueña. Otros chicos, mayores que ellos, junto con su líder, que por cierto, poseía un peinado extraño, salieron de la pensión.

— ¡Ya terminamos, señorita Anna!

—… Bien hecho.

— Mejórese y tómese la sopa que le dejé en la cocina. — Le sonrió el mayor. Luego fijó su atención en los gemelos. —…

— Oh, hola. Soy Yoh.

— Hao.

Ambos sonrieron con amabilidad, por lo cual Ryu no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre ambos para estrujarlos con fuerza.

— "_¡Gemelos! ¡Son tan lindos!"_ — Hao bufó ante el pensamiento del mayor, Anna suspiró. Opacho retrocedió un poco, tímida.

—… Ugh, ¿quién eres tú? — Preguntó con esfuerzo Yoh, pensando que si no hacía algo, su hermano carbonizaría al pobre sujeto.

— Oh. — Sonrió al soltarlos. Hao acomodó su cabello, mientras que Yoh acomodaba sus audífonos. — _"Qué adorables son."_ — Pensó. Hao rodó de ojos. — Soy Bokuto no Ryu.

— Ooooh. — Yoh sonrió aún más. — Un placer.

— ¿Son huéspedes?

— Antiguos conocidos. — Contestó Hao. No era mentira de todos modos.

— Qué bien. — Luego observó que Yoh hizo desaparecer cierta criatura que había convocado. Su espíritu. — ¿Son shamanes?

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tú también?— Sonrió. — Qué bien.

— Sí, es una lástima que mis amigos no puedan ver espíritus. — Suspiró. Yoh se tensó, pero aparentó una sonrisa. Hao dirigió una fría mirada hacia su hermano, mientras que Anna, quien estuvo observando un punto muerto del suelo, alzó rápidamente la vista cuando encontró esos sentimientos en Yoh. Opacho miró con tristeza al joven de auriculares.

—…

— Bueno, nos vamos. Hasta mañana, señorita Anna. — Hizo un gesto con la mano. Sus amigos lo siguieron hasta la salida.

Matamune frunció el ceño cuando notó que Anna, Hao y Opacho miraban a Yoh con seriedad, aunque la morena lo miraba más bien con mucha tristeza. El castaño menor notó que lo estaban mirando, así que se revolvió los cabellos con frustración.

—… Lo siento, nii-san.

Hao no dijo nada, apartando sus ojos de su hermano, tomando la mano de Opacho. Anna seguía muy confundida. Ese chico estaba realmente herido, había sido testigo de asesinatos y masacres desde que era un niño, pero nunca lo habían tocado, puesto que Hao lo impedía. Y el día en que Yoh la había conocido a ella, finalmente todo se había hecho pedazos.

Yoh les tenía terror a los humanos.

Eso había sentido, terror, miedo, dolor, resentimiento. La razón por la cual se había disculpado había sido porque no le gustaba generar esos pensamientos ni emociones, para ayudar con la carga que llevaban Hao, Opacho y ella al poseer el reishi.

Tenía claro que él siempre se había exigido a sentirse feliz por el bien de ellos.

—… "_Nunca piensa en el bienestar de él, solo en el de su hermano, esa niña… Y el mío."_ — Se cruzó de brazos, la mente de Yoh trataba de apartar los malos recuerdos y buscaba algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

—… ¿Qué habitaciones nos darás? — Decidió apartar el tema el Asakura mayor.

—…— Le dirigió una mirada indiferente. — Tomen la que quieran. Pero la primera del segundo piso a la derecha es mía, si entran, morirán.

Los gemelos y la niña asintieron con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Yoh miraba el techo en un semblante pensativo. Estaba un poco cansado, pero aún no tenía sueño. Miró a su lado, donde estaba el futón de su hermano, él tenía los ojos cerrados y Opacho estaba abrazada a él. Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaban dormidos, pero no le iban a decir nada tampoco. Necesitaba aire fresco.

— Si quieres salir, hazlo. Sabes que no te detendré. — Escuchó la voz de Hao, pero él seguía sin abrir sus ojos, solo mostró una sonrisa.

— Gracias, nii-san. — Sonrió de vuelta y se colocó de pie.

Caminó por pasillos un rato, luego bajó las escaleras para beber un poco de agua. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a Anna, quien le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

—… Perdón.

— ¿Has roto una cosa o planeas hacerme algo?

—… ¿Huh? No.

— Entonces no entiendo por qué te disculpas. — Sonrió burlescamente. El joven era tímido con ella, y era porque después de tanto tiempo de no verla, el joven no sabía exactamente qué decir al respecto.

— Deberías sonreír más seguido. Te ves muy bonita así. — Se rió ligeramente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Eres muy abierto de pensamientos, ¿sabes? — Apartó sus ojos de él.

— Sí, pero es mejor ser honesto y decirlo cuando tienes la oportunidad.

—… "_Es más cómodo de lo que creí. Centrarme solo en sus pensamientos. Es increíble, pero…"_— Lo vio tomar un vaso para llenarlo con agua. Antes de que él pudiese beber, decidió hablar. — Tienes un gran conflicto, ¿Hao no te lo ha dicho?

— No, pero estoy consciente de eso, incluso sé que nii-san sabe que no es necesario decirme que tengo un pequeño problema emocional. — Se rió un poco avergonzado. — Pero trato de ser fuerte y dar lo mejor para superar esta angustia, y la mejor forma es estando con la gente más importante para mí.

—… Eres realmente extraño.

— Es raro ser honesto. — Le corrigió con una melancólica sonrisa. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. — Buenas noches, Anna.

La rubia lo observó mientras se iba. Él estaba ocultando algo, y si ella quisiera, utilizaría el reishi para buscar en lo más hondo de su alma para encontrar la fuente de su angustia, pero sentía que aún no era tiempo. Sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos le decían indirectamente que por favor no invadiera ese secreto.

Ella lo respetaría, hasta que estuviera listo.

Porque era Asakura Yoh.

_Continuará…_

**Tan tan TÁN! Tanto tiempo, chicos! Espero que sigan esperándome, saben muy bien que no tengo mucho tiempo y avanzo lo más rápido que puedo! Ojalá que les haya gustado!**

**FIGHTING!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
